


Attend Me

by Yggdrastiles (hauntedsilences)



Category: Captive Prince - C. S. Pacat
Genre: Anal Sex, Crack?, Fluff, M/M, Sex on a Horse, Sex on a Throne, Sexual Roleplay, scandalized palace inhabitants, slight exhibitionism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-27
Updated: 2016-04-27
Packaged: 2018-06-04 22:14:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,022
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6677452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hauntedsilences/pseuds/Yggdrastiles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Laurent is a tart that gets off with Damen literally everywhere. Also fluff. Jord doesn't get paid enough for this.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Attend Me

**Author's Note:**

> This fic has been brought to you by my city’s christian television station, which apparently is paying me to write smut. Gay smut. Woooo!

It was as if a dam had broken, the speed with which they fell into each other’s arms. Of course, they were already lovers, but in the wake of their coronations and marriage, there was safety enough for the new games they played. 

The marriage had been an elaborate affair, as it symbolized the joining of the two countries, just as much as it did the two men. And after some discussion, Damen had allowed the Veretian tradition of consummation before the council to be upheld. At first, his sensibilities had balked at the idea of anyone, let alone the entire council, witnessing such a private moment, but the idea that it could cast doubt on the validity of their marriage in Veretian eyes was enough for him to agree to it. 

However, it seemed, at least to the other inhabitants of the palace, that King Damianos’ embarrassment was short-lived at best, because it wasn’t long before the kings were being caught in flagrante delicto on a near daily basis. 

It started, likely, when Laurent had begun to wear the chitons so popular in Akielon fashion on an almost daily basis. His dear husband had nearly had a coronary, but Laurent had coyly cited the warmer Akielon climate as necessitating thinner fabrics and less layers. 

“Laurent...” said Damen warily as he approached the thrones, hips swaying tantalizingly. “We haven’t the time. Ten minutes, at most...” He should have known that Laurent would take it as a challenge. 

“Excellent. I will only need six.” He declared as he approached and deftly flipped up the front of Damen’s chiton, satisfied at the eagerness his husband’s body displayed, despite his words of caution. He had come prepared, of course, and he straddled Damen’s lap, sinking down onto him and taking his pleasure as he was wont to do. 

It was all Damen could do to grip his hips and moan encouragingly. Laurent had been right in his estimations, it only took six minutes. He cleaned himself fastidiously with the hem of Damen’s chiton, a blatant claim, visible to all who would enter in only a few short minutes. 

The council wore varying faces of amusement, mild disgust, and annoyance as they entered. King Damen sprawled across his throne, hair mussed and crown askew, chest still heaving with labored breath, soiled chiton on display for all to see. Laurent, on the other hand, sat primly on his own throne, smirking like the cat who got the canary, and looking far more put together than he had any right to, in Damen’s opinion. 

The chiton had other uses as well. Damen knew that Laurent enjoyed long rides on horseback to clear his head. However, now he invited Damen along as well. 

“Laurent...I don’t think this will work...” 

“Of course it will. Now help me up.” 

Damen did as instructed. Already seated on the horse, he helped Laurent up, settling him not on the back of the horse as they had done in the past, but in front, facing him. He couldn’t help the blush that colored his cheeks at the sight of his husband, once again, wriggling in his lap. 

“Hmm, I’ve already...prepared myself.” Laurent whispered delicately into his ear. Damen tightened his grip on Laurent’s hips. His husband shifted himself up, reaching behind himself to align them, and then dropped down sharply, impaling himself on Damen. 

Damen grunted as the air was forced out of his lungs. “Laurent...” 

Laurent laughed breathily and rocked his hips experimentally. “This will do.” He decided, wrapping his legs, long and lithe, around Damen’s waist. “Well? Are we to remain in the stables the entire day or will we ride?” 

Damen rolled his eyes and pinched him lightly on the thigh, maneuvering the horse out of the stable and into the open field. The chiton might have flowed around them to lend privacy to what they were doing, but there was no mistaking the look on Laurent’s face as they began to move, the movement of the horse doing most of the work as they rocked together. 

His arms wrapped around Damen’s neck and his head was thrown back in ecstasy, both in the knowledge of what they were doing, and the pleasant friction between them. Damen thought them fortunate that no one seemed to have noticed their departure, and he glanced down at Laurent, deciding to speed up and see what effect it would have. He nearly fell off his horse. 

It was a testament to how good his horsemanship was that he was able to keep his seat as Laurent bounced upon his cock as the horse trotted and then sped up to a canter. It was too much motion, and yet nowhere near enough, but it wasn’t long before Laurent was tightening around him, spilling between them. Damen followed soon after, filling him to the brim with his spendings. 

Laurent collapsed against his chest, utterly boneless. “That was...” 

Damen chuckled weakly, “Utterly mad.” He finished, slowing the horse to a walk, the two of them far too sensitive to handle much more than that. He wrapped an arm around Laurent and kissed along the column of his neck. “You are utterly beautiful.” He whispered, and Laurent made a soft, weak noise. 

Damen led them into a small gathering of trees that shaded the area in the middle. Damen slowly raised Laurent off of him, slipping out in a way that left them both shivering with sensation. He gingerly placed Laurent back down on the saddle as he disembarked, then carried him off of the horse. 

They had brought a blanket with them, and now it was draped on the ground, where Damen deposited his sleepy husband. He tied the horse to a tree and went to lie with Laurent. They napped in the shade until mid afternoon, when Laurent had regained the ability to use his limbs for more than clinging to Damen as he showered his neck and shoulders with tender kisses. 

Of course, things only escalated from there. It became a running joke amongst the guards that if you were to turn a corner, it was about a fifty-fifty chance whether or not you’d find them fucking in an alcove or not. But, they were loyal to their kings, and widely tried to ignore it. That’s not to say that they didn’t discuss it at length in the barracks, though. 

Damen soon came to realize that his husband, beneath the layers of clothing and generally icy demeanor was actually quite the shameless little tart, now that he was growing confidence in the bedroom. Although, Damen would probably have been content if it stayed in the bedroom, but he was hardly complaining. 

His husband was utterly insatiable, and it was gratifying that he was able to meet his needs. Damen was no inexperienced youth when it came to bed play, but Laurent somehow was able to take it to heights not previously considered. Damen was delighted by this, of course. 

“Exalted, King Laurent expressed a desire for you to meet him in the royal library.” Said the page with undue discomfort. Damen had wondered why until he noticed that the library doors were closed, and a guard stationed outside. One who looked about as uncomfortable as the page had been. It wasn’t long before Damen realized why. 

Laurent lounged on one of the fine, silk-upholstered couches in a half-undone chiton. It pooled around his elbows and lay between his thighs. Damen swallowed, his throat unimaginably dry. 

Laurent met his eyes, and parted his legs provocatively. “Husband...” He whispered alluringly, “...attend me.” 

Laurent was hardly coherent by the time they were done. Damen obligingly wrapped him back up in the chiton and carried him from the library, all the way to their rooms, ignoring the amused and interested looks they both received from servants and guards alike. 

Occasional exhibitionism was not the end of it, though. Not by a long shot. 

“Stop! Soldier, what do you think you’re doing? Unhand King Laurent immediately!”

The king in question was bound in golden shackles which were attached to the golden collar around his neck. 

“What is the meaning of this?” Jord demanded. 

The two guards escorting Laurent had twin faces of discomfort. “Sir, by order of King Damianos, we are escorting him to the royal chambers...” 

Jord made a face, already knowing where this was going. 

“...he is, apparently, a “newly acquired pleasure slave” and is to be taken-”

“I see.” Jord interrupted, raising a hand to halt further explanation. “But honestly, your majesty, again? This is the third time this week.” He addressed Laurent, who smirked, but otherwise said nothing. Jord waved them away, “Do as your king has instructed you.” He needed a drink.

If there was something that Jord would ever have been content not knowing, was the kind of bedsport that his kings enjoyed. 

“Captain, King Damen requests your presence.” 

Jord frowned at the summons, but went anyway. With those two, it could be anything from an assassination attempt to well...he’d rather not think about it. Of course, his fears were confirmed as he realized he was being summoned to the royal chambers. 

He knocked politely, “Your majesty?” 

Damen opened the door, looking sheepish, which was a rather strange expression on his face. “I called for you, because I would value your discretion in this matter.” 

Not that it was any secret what they got up to on a regular basis, but Jord hadn’t been called for an opinion. “Of course, Exalted, how can I be of service?” 

Damen let him into the room, closing the door behind him. Jord glanced at the bed, and then immediately averted his eyes. Laurent was lounging there, obviously post-coital, covered modestly in a single sheet. Both his hands had been manacled to the bed frame. 

“The lock is jammed.” Damen admitted. “I need to remove the manacles without harming him.” 

Jord really, really, was not paid nearly enough for this. 

But as time passed, the palace guards became accustomed to the debauched and filthy games the kings would play, to the point of compiling a list of the most frequent scenarios the two preferred to enact. 

“Exalted, what can we do for you?” 

“King Laurent and I...” 

“Say no more, my king, it is understood. Would you like the bathhouse scene? Or perhaps the disorderly slave scenario?” 

Damen shook his head softly. “No actually, the council room..”

“Ah yes, of course! That is a favorite, is it not?”

Which of course came as a bit of a culture shock when the palace received a new guard, Artorous. 

“Sir! The kings! They were...” 

Jord sighed, it was already going to be a rather long day. “Yes, Artorous, it is the sort of thing that one makes note of, but does not call attention to.” He explained, hoping that would be enough to end the conversation. 

“But sir! In the stables!”

The stables? That was a new one. “Yes, Artorous. It is best to avoid certain places that the Kings frequent, particularly after nightfall. Such as the slave baths. Or the royal library. Or the throne room...” He considered this a moment. “Or anywhere, really.” 

Artorous gave him a shocked and utterly scandalized look. “But...It’s hardly proper, is it? For the kings to...” He waved his hand in a gesture meant to encompass the whole of the situation. 

Jord scowled at him, “What the kings do or do not is none of your concern. If discretion is going to be a problem, you will be relieved of palace duty.” Palace duty, which of course, was a huge honor.

“No sir, of course not. I apologize.” 

Jord nodded. It went without saying that his life would be much simpler if the kings took it upon themselves to be more discreet, but given all they had gone through to get to where they were now...well, he supposed they were entitled to their amusements, wherever they could find them. 

However, in all of this, Damen had grown quite accustomed to seeing his husband draped in flimsy fabrics that were barely decent in their translucency. So, it was quite a shock when, after a long day of trade negotiations he returned to their chambers after he had bathed to find Laurent in Veretian clothing. 

The laces had returned with a vengeance, and it seemed that Laurent had double the amount he’d ever had. Which was a ludicrous assumption, but that is how it seemed.

Regardless, he hadn’t realized how much he’d missed his husband’s traditional clothing, and the sight of it now sent a thrum of arousal through his body. Laurent smirked, eyes twinkling with mischief, because of course he knew what effect this was having. Of course he did. 

Damen approached slowly, toeing off his sandals by the door and dropping to his knees before Laurent, who was content to let him do what he pleased, generally. Damen ran one hand along the fine leather that made up his polished boots. He briefly looked up to make eye contact with Laurent before winking and then bending to kiss the toes. It was reminiscent of the action he’d taken as a slave, but it held so much more meaning now. It was adoringly that Damen now kissed his way up the arch of his foot, to his ankle and then to his calf before tugging it down off of his foot. 

He could hear the minute way that Laurent’s breath hitched as he paid the same attention to the other shoe. Damen could see the slight tremor in his hands as he struggled to keep them by his sides, impassive. Pleasuring Lauren was a study in the dozens of tiny movements that betrayed his reactions to the sensations Damen provided. Damen was an avid pupil. 

He kissed his way up Laurent’s legs, through the fabric of his pants, until he stood before him. Laurent turned, pulling his hair away from the nape of his neck, and Damen dutifully began to unlace him. These laces were different, slightly sturdier than the ones Laurent usually wore, and he wondered why that was. He slowly, carefully, peeled the layers from his husband’s body, exalting in every shiver or hitched breath. 

He began to unlace his pants, but he didn’t get so far as removing them because Laurent reached up to cup his face in his hands. “Damen...” He whispered. 

“Command me.” Damen offered, smiling gently, encouragingly. 

“I...don’t know what I want, tonight.” Laurent confessed. “I had thought to play at slaves again, but...” 

Damen understood, and he took both his wrists in his own hands, kissing the palms gingerly. “Then let me take care of you.” He offered, and Laurent agreed with a slight nod. 

He finished undressing Laurent and laid him out against silk sheets. With sudden inspiration, he grabbed the discarded laces and wrapped them around Laurent’s wrists, binding them together softly and then tying them to the headboard. Laurent’s chest heaved as he lay there, exposed and vulnerable. Not once did he protest or show discomfort, however, and Damen would know, because he had been carefully watching for it. No, there were only blown pupils and ragged breaths that met his treatment. Satisfied, Damen looked him over appraisingly and unclipped his chiton, letting it fall to the ground. Ah, there it was, the slightest desire to be freed. Laurent’s hands clenched and unclenched at the sight. 

Damen began by kissing his feet, now bare, and trailing up his legs as he had done before over his clothing. He kissed his hips and nipped at the skin, smiling at the way Laurent hissed and canted his hips upwards. Damen ignored the part that he undoubtedly wanted him most, instead kissing up the sides of his ribs and tonguing his nipples.

Laurent squirmed with the attention, low sounds emerging from his throat that sounded suspiciously like whimpers. Damen sucked at his throat and nibbled at a spot behind his ear before relenting and meeting his mouth with his own. While they kissed, Damen’s hands roamed over his body, petting softy, his calluses catching on smooth, milky skin. 

Laurent strained against his bonds, trying to reach him, and Damen acquiesced, releasing him with a motion that Laurent himself could have performed, but that would rather spoil things, wouldn’t it? 

“I want you...” whispered Laurent against Damen’s mouth, “...inside of me.” 

Damen moaned and reached for the vial of oil, sitting back on his heels to prepare Laurent to take him. He always took his time with this, making sure that there was no chance of discomfort on Laurent’s part. Tonight, however, his dear husband was impatient, declaring himself ready as soon as Damen’s second finger slipped inside. 

“I don’t want to hurt you.” Damen protested. Laurent glared at him balefully.

“If you are not inside me the next instant, I shall roll you over and do it myself.” He threatened. 

Damen chuckled, and put the vial back. “Very well, your majesty.” He teased, lining himself up and pushing inside. 

Laurent’s fingers found his shoulders and clutched at him, digging mercilessly into scar tissue as he panted his pleasure. “More, Damen. More.” He directed breathlessly, and Damen was happy to oblige. 

He snapped his hips, angling them to hit the spot within Laurent that had him seeing stars. The king moaned loudly, loud enough that the entire wing of the palace surely heard them. Not that this was exactly a novel occurrence, of course. Most were just pleased that it meant the kings were in their actual bedchambers for once. 

It was over far too soon, in Damen’s opinion, but he knew that Laurent would demand another go within the hour, if not two. So he wiped down his husband with one of the towels that they kept near the bed for such occasions, and wrapped himself around him protectively as they dozed.

Damen wasn’t sure what exactly he had done to merit the love and company of his beloved, but one thing was for sure, he wouldn’t trade him for the world.

**Author's Note:**

> Come find me on [Tumblr](yggdrastiles.tumblr.com)


End file.
